


Padawan lost

by Las_Kelli



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: История про то, как все всё теряют, а потом находят, но сами не рады. И про то, как все всё всем про всех рассказывают :) Очень жизненная история, короче.Маленькая фигня для друзей по мотивам трёпа, ролеплея и общих шуток — на большее и не претендует :)





	Padawan lost

— А почему Кейнан без хвоста? — спросила Сабина.

— Завязку для хвоста потерял, — мрачно ответил Кейнан и прибавил шагу, как будто это могло его спасти.

Визаго велел прийти без шума и незаметно, навёл страшную таинственность, Кейнан закатил глаза и сказал, что не хочет даже знать, что там у него опять за проблемы, и чем спорить, проще оставить Призрак «чуть поодаль» и добраться пешком. Поэтому они уже час шли по колено, а кто и по пояс в густой траве, и Кейнан никому не нравился, кроме Чоппера, оставшегося на Призраке.

— Ха, — обрадовалась Сабина и тоже прибавила шагу, — а я думала, джедаи ничего не теряют.

— Да ладно! — встрял Эзра. — Он даже меня как-то раз потерял.

— Один раз! — взмолился Кейнан. — Один раз я забыл тебя в магазине! И это было год назад!

— Ооо, я помню, — ядовито заметила Гера. — Ты почти до Призрака доехал тогда, пока вспомнил, что с тобой был Эзра.

— Да всего километров пять, — буркнул Кейнан.

— Скорей сорок пять, — возразила Гера.

— Обязательно это вспоминать вообще?!

— Да! — хором ответили все, даже Зеб, и Кейнану стало окончательно понятно, что потеря резинки для хвоста была сегодня его наименьшей проблемой.

— Слушайте, я только завёл падавана, я ещё не привык, — попытался он оправдаться. — И он был очень… незаметный.

— Эзра?! — хором переспросил все, кроме Эзры.

— Эй! — возмутился Эзра. — Я могу быть незаметным!

— Вот, пожалуйста, — торжествующе указал на него Кейнан, но Эзра не собирался помогать, ему тоже не нравилось тащиться ещё час пешком.

— Но тогда ты просто про меня забыл.

— Да ну что ж такое… Ладно, раз ты такой умный, расскажи им, как ты мне отомстил, — предложил Кейнан и довольно хмыкнул в ответ на укоряющий взгляд Эзры.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка? — спросила Сабина, и падаван понял, что проблемы мастера — всегда проблемы падавана, так это и работает, судя по всему, по крайней мере с этим мастером.

— О, это давайте я расскажу, — довольно сказала Гера. — Он сожрал тонну чипсов, а какие не смог сожрать, те пооткрывал и понадкусывал, полкило конфет, выпил две бутылки газировки и стащил по мелочи всякой ерунды, в том числе длиннющий, по словам Кейнана — метров пятнадцать, разноцветный шарф, обмотавшись которым и ждал, значит, своего учителя у кассы. И когда Кейнан за ним вернулся, чтоб его вызволить, пришлось за это всё платить, кроме шарфа, шарф они вернули. А на обратном пути ещё приводить Эзру в чувство, потому что естественно ему в результате поплохело.

— Эй! — снова возмутился Эзра. — Откуда ты вообще знаешь всё?

— А ты как думаешь? — прищурившись спросила Гера и Кейнан тяжело вздохнул. — Ага, — кивнула Гера, — мне Кейнан рассказал.

— Мы же договаривались! — зашипел Эзра Кейнану.

— Почему, почему я не знала этой истории? — сквозь смех причитала Сабина. Зеб с фальшивым сочувствием похлопал Кейнана по плечу, тоже смеясь.

— Это ещё не всё! — продолжила безжалостная Гера, и теперь уже Кейнан с Эзрой вместе вздохнули и переглянулись, но Эзра тут же независимо отвернулся, да так демонстративно, что чуть не навернулся об какую-то кочку. — Они по пути придумали целую историю, что мне наврать, когда я спрошу, где их столько времени носило и почему Эзра такой зелёный.

Эзра всё-таки сверкнул глазами на Кейнана и процедил:

— И после этого значит я трепло, да, мастер?

— Гера… — сделал Кейнан безнадёжную попытку.

— Неа, — ответила Гера. — Даже не надейся.

— А он рассказал тебе, что они придумали? — спросила Сабина, и Гера развела руками и закатила глаза.

— Разумеется.

— Ох, — сказал Кейнан.

— Ну разумеется, — пробурчал Эзра.

— Во всех подробностях, — явно наслаждаясь, продолжала Гера. — Там был какой-то полный бред, потому что Кейнан пытался сделать историю правдоподобной, а Эзра — красочной. Ну, можете себе представить, что получалось. В итоге они сошлись на каком-то среднем варианте, где по крайней мере не было межгалактических пиратов и звёздных разрушителей. Разрушитель, кстати, реально был в плане Эзры, но Кейнан напомнил ему, что такую бандуру и мы бы заметили. Эзра обвинил его в том, что он скучный, и запросил пиратов. Пираты ему тоже не зашли. Я вообще должна согласиться, он скучный и с фантазией у него фигово.

— Ты вообще в результате ничего не спросила! — не выдержал Кейнан.

— Так это самое главное, — триумфально возвестила Гера, и Сабина аж сняла шлем, чтоб удобней было смеяться. — Завершение истории. И вот они приходят — один зелёный, другой виноватый, без денег вообще, спасибо хоть с едой, и уже открывают рты, чтобы начать врать мне всё то своё враньё, которое придумывали почти час. «Гера», — говорит Кейнан, не в силах скрыть драматичности в голосе, — «мы вернулись...» И набирает, видимо, полную грудь воздуха, чтоб начать. А я в тот день чинила какую-то фигню, которую сломал Чоппер. Мне вообще на этих двоих было глубоко начхать, и я понятия не имела, сколько прошло времени. Я к ним даже не обернулась, рукой махнула — ага, говорю, отлично, еду закиньте на место и валите, не мешайте мне. Ну и Кейнан со щелчком захлопнулся — я не шучу, я слышала, как он щёлкнул — взял за шкирман своего падавана, который собирался всё-таки рассказать мне всё, что они придумали, потому что не пропадать же добру, ну и они так и ушли ни с чем.

Сабина взвыла, Зеб беззастенчиво её поддержал, Гера сорвала травинку, засунула её в рот и, пожёвывая, удовлетворённо сверлила взглядом спину Кейнана.

— Ладно, — не оборачиваясь сказал он, — это правда смешно.

— А знаешь что ещё смешно? — довольно спросила Гера. — Про твои резинки для волос.

Кейнан всё-таки остановился, развернулся к ней и спросил:

— Да ты сжалишься сегодня надо мной или нет?!

— Нет, — ласково ответила Гера и подтолкнула его вперёд. — Иди-иди, нам ещё как минимум полчаса пахать.

— Хреновый был план, да? — мстительно добавил Эзра.

— Ты его поддержал! — напомнил Кейнан.

— Да потому что я его не слушал, как обычно! — рявкнул Эзра.

— Так вот — резиночки, — всё так же ласково начала Гера, и Кейнан застонал. — Зуб даю, он её не потерял, она порвалась. С прошлой было то же самое. — Она сделала драматическую паузу и закончила: — Лет пять назад.

— Шесть, — автоматически поправил Кейнан, всё равно терять уже было нечего.

— Спасибо, мастер-джедай, ты прав — шесть, — почтительно отозвалась Гера. — Они же там у себя в Храме преодолевали вещизм. Поэтому у джедая есть только то, что ему необходимо. Он, конечно, морочил мне голову всё время, что мы знакомы, что он не джедай, но теперь-то мы знаем, что он врал — вон идёт прямое доказательство с недовольным лицом.

Эзра решил проигнорировать этот выпад.

— В общем, — продолжала Гера, — резинка для хвоста вещь необходимая, но, поскольку вещизм надо преодолевать — она у него одна и живёт, пока не умрёт от старости. Когда умерла прошлая, это был целый квест, найти новую. Я предложила ему просто постричься, но это не путь джедая. Слишком просто. Он неделю ходил вот как сейчас, потому что, с одной стороны, ему нужна была новая вещь, а с другой стороны — он не мог к ней слишком сильно стремиться, потому что кодекс джедаев не одобряет, ну, вы поняли: вещизм. И, я так понимаю, мы просто ждали. Когда резинка для хвоста сама придёт к нему, ведомая Силой.

— Я уйду от тебя, — пригрозил Кейнан под хохот Сабины, Зеба и уже даже Эзры. — Заберу Фантом и улечу на другой край галактики.

— Ты не сможешь, — отрезала Гера. — Забрать Фантом — это вещизм.

Сабина, рыдая, повисла на плече Зеба.

— Я такое не заслужил,— простонал Кейнан. — За что, Гера?

— Чтоб сбить с тебя спесь, — нежно ответила Гера, похлопав его по плечу. — Чёртов джедай.

А потом покопалась в кармане, пихнула его локтём и протянула что-то на ладони, и сказала негромко:

— Ладно, на. Новая резиночка для хвоста. Я приберегла.


End file.
